minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: Story Mode
Minecraft: Story Mode, known with the initials MCSM, is an episodic adventure spin-off game developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with Mojang AB. It is based in the Minecraft universe, Including The Overworld, The Nether, The End, and other dimensions. It currently has 8 playable episodes in two episode packs: Season Pass and Adventure Pass. Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *PlayStation Vita *Microsoft Windows *Wii U *Nintendo Switch *Mac OS X *tvOS Episodes Season One Season Pass The first five episodes are in the Season Pass: *'Episode 1:' "The Order of the Stone" - released October 13th, 2015 *'Episode 2:' "Assembly Required" - released October 27th, 2015 *'Episode 3:' "The Last Place You Look" - released November 24th, 2015 *'Episode 4:' "A Block and a Hard Place" - released December 22nd, 2015 *'Episode 5:' "Order Up!" - released March 29th, 2016 Adventure Pass There are 3 episodes in the Adventure Pass: *'Episode 6:' "A Portal to Mystery" - released on June 7th, 2016 *'Episode 7:' "Access Denied" - released July 26th, 2016 *'Episode 8:' "A Journey's End?" - released September 13th, 2016 Season Pass Deluxe :For more information, click here. The Season Pass Deluxe is a type of a pass that allows the player to buy both the Season Pass and Adventure Pass. However, Episode 1 is needed in order to get them. The Complete Adventure :For more information, click here. The Complete Adventure was a disc created by Telltale Games that features all of Minecraft: Story Mode's episodes. Season Two * Episode 1: '''"Hero in Residence" - releases July 11th, 2017 Season One Cast *Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *Brian Posehn as Axel *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Matthew Mercer as Aiden, the Schoolboy, TNT Dustin, Otis, the Old Farmer Man, and Griefer *Phil LaMar as Gill *G.K. Bowes as Maya and Ivy *Grey Griffin as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue *John Hodgman as Soren the Architect *Billy West as the Narrator and Sigge *Sean Austin as Reginald *Jim Meskimen as Milo *Melissa Hutchinson as Isa *Jordan Maron as CaptainSparklez *Daniel Middleton as DanTDM *Joseph Garrett as Stampy Cat *Stacy Hinojosa as Stacy Plays *Elizabeth Dwyer as LDShadowLady *Ashley Burch as Cassie Rose *Yvette Nichole Brown as Harper *Adam Harrington as TorqueDawg *Jim Cummings as Hadrian *Kari Wahlgren as Mevia *Jamie Alcroft as Otto *Audrey Wasilewski as Emily *Julianne Buescher as Nell and Clutch *John Sanders as Facemeat and (possibly) Herzog *Christopher Duncan as Slab the Immovable and (possibly) Sebastian *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Reuben (Human), PAMA, and Disco Mickey *A.J. Riebli III as the Death Bowl Announcer *Erin Yvette as Mabel, Farmer Gloria, Griefer, and the EnderCon Announcer. *Michael Gambino as Calvin and Griefer *Roger L. Jackson as The White Pumpkin *Lydia Winters as Lydia *Owen Hill as Owen *Ursula Taherian as Nohr and Sandy *Sam Riegel as a Griefer Named Creatures *Benedict *Winslow *Batsy Characters Without Lines *Phillipe *DJ *Bob *Capital T Characters Without Official Voice Actors *TBA as Harry (Human) *TBA as Fangirl Characters Yet to be Found *Fanboy *Headpunch *Meatface *Thundersteak/Shinstomper Season Two Cast *TBA as Jack *TBA as Nurm *Yuri Lowenthal as Radar *TBA as The Admin *Lluna *TBA as Stella *TBA as Rodrigo TBA. Trailers Minecraft_Story_Mode_Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Retail & Episode 2 - 'Assembly Required' Launch Trailer Minecraft_Story_Mode_-_Episode_3_Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 4 'Wither Storm Finale' Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 5 Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 6 - 'A Portal to Mystery' Launch Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 7 - 'Access Denied' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 8 - 'A Journey's End?' Trailer Trivia *In every Thumbnail for the Episodes, Jesse is shown without his/her armor. **This excludes Episode 2, which only shows Ellegaard and Magnus. *The "'''Access Denied" Key Art is the only one to have featured Petra and Lukas with armor. *A Minecraft: Story Mode poster can be seen in South Park Season 20: Episode 2. *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' has the longest season Telltale Games has made, with 8 episodes in one season. Their other games have 5 to 6 episodes in their other games. *The "sets" where the game's scenes have been built in Minecraft. *Jesse doing nothing during dialogue or combat scenes often annoys his/her friends and often results in death. It might result into glitches. *Currently on iOS and Android, "The Order of the Stone" is available for free on the App Store/Google Play. *In a Google Play commercial, Jesse, Axel, and Reuben (Pig) are seen in a snow ball fight. **This scene does not appear in the game itself and is a prototype scene. *Radar's voice actor was confirmed by a tweet on Twitter by Telltale Games' writer, Eric Stirpe: https://twitter.com/stirpcus/status/875458740778024960 *Stella and Rodrigo were confirmed in a sneak-peek of Season 2 by Telltale Games here: Link External Links *Official Website Stores *PC/Mac **Steam **Telltale Online Store **GOG *Windows 10 *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *Playstation 3 *Playstation 4 *Playstation Vita - TBA *Wii U *Nintendo Switch - TBA *iOS *Apple TV *Android **Google Play **Amazon Category:Games Category:Telltale Games Category:Mojang